Spider-Man: Rise of Electro
Spider-Man: Rise of Electro je čtvrté pokračování série Spider-Man a šestý fllm fáze 2. Měl premiéru 10. 4. 2014. DĚJ V záběru do minulosti, Richard Parker zaznamenává video zprávu, ve snaze vysvětlit svůj výzkům před svým zmizením. Spolu s Mary Parker, on nastoupí do letadla, které je uneseno mužem poslalém, aby je zabil. On maří pokus o jeho přežití, ale pilot ztrácí kontrolu nad letadlem. V dnešní době, Spider-Man je ve snaze zastavít ruský dav únašející náklaďák plný nebezpečných chemických látek přes město. Zatímco mluví s Gwen Stacy na telefonu, on vidí vizi jejího zesnulého otce, kapitána Stacyho, a připomíná slib který mu dal aby se držel od Gwen dál. Během pronásledování, zachrání život muži jménem Max Dillon a zastaví gangstery včetně Alekseie Sytseviche. Poté, se Peter setkává Gwe kde sdílejí polibek. Nicméně, později večer, Peter říká Gwen o vizích. Gwen se proto s Petrem rozejde. Flash Thompson mezitím najde svého umírajícího otce od kterého se dozví že má dědičnou chorobu připomínající rakovinu akorát 10 bolestivější. Flash v návalu vzteku že mu to neřekl dřív svého otce zabije. Max Dillon, teď za předpokladu, že on a Spider-Man, jsou nejlepší přátelé, navštěvuje práci na jeho narozeniny jako elektrikář v Oscorpu. Zatímco se sklonem k údržbě, ztrácí rovnováhu a padá do nádrže elektrických úhořů používáných pro experimenty. V důsledku toho se stává člověk množství elektrické energie. Mezitím, se Peter setkává s Gwen ve snaze udržet přátelství, a Gwen říká Peterovi, že pracovní příležitost znamená, že se musí přestěhovat do Anglie. Předtím, než oba dva mohou diskutovat, Max náhodně vypne napájení Times Square, zatímco při pohledu na elektřinu pohání sám sebe. Spider-Man se snaží uklidnit situaci dole, ale poté, co se ho policie snaží zastřelit, si Max myslí, že ho Spider-Man zradil a útočí na něj. Spider-Man ho nakonec se zastaví a Electro je vzat do Ravencroftského institutu, které má být testován. Flash začíná vykazovat příznaky jeho nemoci a pomoci výzkumu zjistí že by ho mohla Spider-manova krev vyléčit.. Prosí Petera o pomoc při hledání Pete ho ale odmítne, protože si není jistí, čím by ho transfůze ohrozila. Parker navštíví Flashe znovu, tentokrát jako Spider-Man, ale opět odmítne. Poté, je Flash oodviněn ˇže muže za promněnu Max Dillona, na Electra. a je propuštěn. Flashova přítelkyně a asistenka ředitele, Felicia Hardy, informuje Flashe o zařízení drženi mimo záznam, které by mu mohlo pomoci, a Flash dělá obchod s Electrem aby ho dostal zpět do budovy Oscorp. Poté, co najde brnění a jiné zařízení po Normanu Osbornovi a biologických zbraní, vyrobené Richardem Parkerem". Peter používá informace zanechané jeho otcem z vyhledaného videa než Richard odešel. V tom, Richard vysvětluje, že musel odejít z New Yorku, protože nebyl ochoten jít spolu s plány Normana Osborna a použít je, pro biologické zbraně. Peter pak obdrží hlasovou poštu od Gwen, říkající, že odjíždí do Londýna a míří na letiště, aby se dříve, než se očekávalo létat. Peter jí chytí a vyznává jí lásku. Oba se dohodli že spolu pojedou do Anglie. Jsou přerušeni výpadkem elektřiny způsobeného Electrem. Gwen se nakonec vyplývá, proti požadavkům Petera, a ova jsou schopni porazit Electra přetížením dodávek elektřiny. Těsně po Electrově smrti, Flash Thompson přijde, nyní jako Green Goblin, a řekne Spider-Manovi, že on ví, že jeho totožnost a že chce se pomstít za to, že odmítl krevní transfuzi. Oba bojují v horní části věže s hodinami, a Spider-Man dokáže podmanit Goblina. Nicméně, během boje, Gwen padá a je podporována pásem připojeného k jednomu z ozubených kol. Pavučina se zničí a Gwen znovu spadne, jenže tentokrát Spider-man je neschopný, aby ji zachránil. Flash byl poslán do Ravencroftu. Měsíce projít a Spider-Man je pryč. Peter tráví každý den u Gwenina hrobu. Mezitím, Flash Thomspon je ve vězení navštíven mužem, který mu řekne, že se jim podařilo nalézt vhodné muže provozují velká brnění vyvinuté Oscorpem. Muž je Aleksei Sytsevich kdo používá obrněného robota, aby se stal Rhino a zaútočil na ulice města. Peter je inspirován nahrávkou Gwen a vrací se jko Spider-Man bojovat proti Rhinovi. V potitulkové scéně se Peter vydá s Starkovi a poprosí jestli by hacknul vše z Oscorpu. Stark se ho ptá co má na oplátku. Peter mu nabídne nepoškozené nosorožečí brnění. OBSAZENÍ Peter Parker/Spiderman- Tobey Maguire Gwen Stacy- Bryce Dallas Howard Felicia Hardy- Felicity Jones Max Dillon/Electro- Jamie Foxx Aleksei Sytrevich/Rhino- Paul Giamanti Flash Thompson/Green Goblin- Joe Mangoniello May Parkerová- Rosemary Harris Dr. Kafka- Marton Czokas Kategorie:Fáze 2)